15 Grudnia 2002
6.30 Czas relaksu - magazyn turystyczny 6.50 Przystanek Unia - reportaż 7.35 Latające misie 27- serial anim. 8.05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką 13,14-ost - serial komediowy prod. czeskiej 9.05 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 9.30 To niesamowite! /28/ - serial USA 10.00 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 10.35 Boks w Jedynce: Walka Evandera Holyfielda z Chrisem Byrdem (skrót) 11.25 Od A do Zdrowia - magazyn 11.45 Książki na jesień - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy 12.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 13.40 Studio sport: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach narciarskich - Titisee - Neustadt 15.50 Trochę kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16.05 Czas na dokument - BBC w Jedynce: Dzika Afryka (6-ost): Jeziora i rzeki - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 17.40 Czas na dokument: Przedszkolandia (15) - telenowela dok. 18.05 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy TVP 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Miki i przyjaciele (49) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Kameleon 2 - serial sensacyjny TVP 21.15 Wykrywacz kłamstw: Hanna Bakuła, Kora, Michał Milowicz - talkshow 21.50 Czas na dokument: Taśmy grozy (11/12) - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Losowanie audiotele 22.30 Uczta kinomana: Dzika namiętność - film sens. USA 00.20 Studio sport: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach przez przeszkody 01.05 Zakończenie programu 7.10 Film dla niesłyszących: Czterdziestolatek 4 Portret, czyli jak być kochanym - serial obyczajowy 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę 8.00 M jak milość 100 - serial TVP (powt.) 9.00 Leonard Bernstein - spotkania z muzyką (12) Urodziny Strawińskiego - wszystkiego najlepszego Igorze Strawiński 9.55 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 10.25 Złoto carów 2/3 Złoto i intrygi - serial dok. 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Gdynia ze smakiem - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Rozgrywka - western USA 13.35 Święty Mikołaj Konny 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy 467 Trzeba zdać się na naturę - telenowela 15.00 Szansa na sukces: IRA i Artur Gadowski - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (118) Sądny dzień - serial obyczajowy TVP 16.55 Wiedźmin 13-ost. Ciri - serial TVP 17.45 Święty Mikołaj Konny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama, Pogoda 19.05 Święta wojna: Bercik FM - serial TVP 19.35 Tylko futbol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko, co najlepsze 2 21.00 Zielona karta (13/14) - telenowela dokumentalna 21.30 7 dni świat - pr. publicystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Losowanie audiotele 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Oświadczenie - sztuka Stanisława Mrożka 23.25 Kocham kino na bis: Ostatni seans filmowy - dramat obycz. USA 01.30 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Imprezka Fox Kids 6.10 Hitmania 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jednorożec Kleo 21 8.30 Psotny Bill 48 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Power Rangers 265 10.00 Imprezka Fox Kids 10.10 Muzykogranie 11.00 Strażnik Teksasu 152 11.55 Mój przyjaciel olbrzym USA 13.50 Luzik guzik 16 14.45 Benny Hill 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 BAR - widowisko rozrywkowe 16.55 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 31 17.45 Gang Panny Gienn 3 18.45 Informacje + Sport 19.10 Willa 7 20.05 Idol 21.05 Rodzina zastępcza 115 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.45 Świat wedlu g Kiepskich 132 22.35 Idol - wyniki 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki 13 23.45 Piłkarski salon 0.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 05:50 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 07:50 Action Man - serial animowany 08:15 One Christmas - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 09:55 Swatka - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 11:35 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy /powt./ 12:50 Chwila prawdy - teleturniej /powt./ 14:05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14:20 Batman i Robin - film przygodowy, USA 1997 17:00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 /powt./ 17:40 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy /powt./ 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:50 Agent - reality-show 21:55 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23:30 Noktowizjer - magazyn reporterów 00:05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy /powt./ 00:35 Kompania braci - serial wojenny /powt./ 01:45 Nic straconego 6.30 Angela Anakonda - kanadyjski serial animowany 6.55 Wyprawa na zachód - chińsko-szwajcarsko-francuski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Fakty flesz 7.50 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 8.00 Teraz wieś - publicystyka rolan 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Goniec regionalny 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Pogodne lata - film obyczajowy 11.30 Kurier 11.45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Weekend weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Człowiek i przyroda (3/26) - serial dok. 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Fakty - Tydzień 16.00 Moim zdaniem - publicystyka polityczna 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Polska agencja satyryczna 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Pogoda 18.25 Trzymaj z Trójką 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (5/7) - serial 19.35 Sport 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Fakty 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Telesport 22.15 Sportowe wydarzenie tygodnia 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 W samą porę - film obyczajowy 00.40 Pandora i Bounty - statki Marynarki Brytyjskiej - film dok. 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.10 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (34) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 6.40 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem - serial anim. (powt.) 7.10 Menażeria (21) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 8.10 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (12)- serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.40 M.A.S.H. (12) - seral kom. USA (powt.) 9.10 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem - serial anim. 9.40 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (35) - seńal przygod. USA 10.10 Ernest w NBA - kom. USA (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Super VIP 13.00 A ku ku 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Klub tajnych agentów - kom. sens. USA. 1996 (87 min) 16.00 Herkules (17) - serial przygod. USA 16.50 Akcja nad Berlinem (13) - serial sens. niem. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (20) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Gęsia skórka ( 17) - kanadyjski serial dla młodzieży 19.00 Bunt - dramat ens USA," 1990 (85 mm) 21.00 To się w głowie nie mieści 21.30 Idol Extra 22.00 Drogówka: Radom 22.30 Komenda: Płock 22.50 Na wysokich obrotach (2)- seial sens. niem. (powt) 23.45 Śmiertelny pojedynek - film sens. hong., 1982 (93 min) 1.30 Super VIP 1.55 Strefa P 2.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Łowca dusz 8.15 Magiczny amulet (1!8) - serial dla młodzieży USA 9.05 Tajemnicza wyspa (24/44) - serial przygod . amer.-kanad .-nowozel. 9.30 Arabia - piasek, morze i niebo (3-ost.) - film dok. 10.20 Europejska corrida - film dok. 10.50 Zatoka Marlina 2 (8/21) -serial przygod. amer.-ncwozel. (powt.) 11.40 Kochana z Waszyngtonu - film obycz. USA, 1982 13.35 Rodziców nie ma w domu (31,32/52) - serial kom. pol. 14.05 Raport TVN24 - magazyn 14.35 Portret stulecia (4/10) - serial dok. 15.30 Tajemnice Atlantydy -film dok. 16.20 Asy wywiadu {7/13) - serial sens. USA 17.15 Zranione serce - film obycz. USA, 1995 19.05 Nowojorski klan (9-ost.) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 20.00 Grzechy matki - film sens. USA (powt.) 21.50 Z Ziemi na Księżyc (8/12) - serial przygod. USA 23.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.30 Kosmici są wśród nas - kom. SF USA, 1996 (85mir.) 1.05 Grzechy matki - film sens. USA (powt.) 2.40 Kung-fu (16,17/24) - seńal przygod. USA 4.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08:30 M jak miłość; odc.67; serial TVP 09:20 Słowo na niedzielę 09:25 7 dni świat; Wydanie specjalne 10:15 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.2 Głód; 1993 film animowany prod. francusko-włoskiej 10:40 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 10:50 Z kapitańskiego salonu 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc.402 Dwa krzyże; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc.403 Fałszywa stówa; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; XI Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam" 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; Z kościoła św.Tekli w Raczynie 14:05 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc.2; 1999 serial prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski 15:00 Baba Jaga; Baba Yaga; 1989 baśń filmowa prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Alexander Row; wyk: Raisa Ryazanova,Ira Chifriniva 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku; Kutrzeba cz.2 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 M jak miłość; odc.67; serial TVP; powt. 18:25 Dziesięć utworów o miłości; .; wyk: Elżbieta Wojnowska 18:55 Zaproszenie; W Kozim Grodzie, cz. 2; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc.47-Sarenka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Andrzej Cierniewski, Krystyna Prońko 20:40 Krystyna Prońko-Złość 21:25 Kolorowe Jackowo; reportaż Andrzeja Godlewskiego 21:45 Ekstradycja 3; odc.10-ost.; serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; powt. 22:45 Mądrej głowie "Jak z prawy?" 23:30 Benefis Aleksandra Krawczuka 00:25 M jak miłość; odc.67; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc.47-Sarenka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Andrzej Cierniewski, Krystyna Prońko; powt. 02:40 Krystyna Prońko-Złość 03:30 Kolorowe Jackowo; reportaż Andrzeja Godlewskiego 03:50 Zaproszenie; W Kozim Grodzie, cz. 2; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 04:15 Wszystkie pieniądze świata; odc.2; 1999 serial prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; powt. 05:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; powt. 05:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Misja 05:50 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 06:00 Zakończenie programu 07:10 Next TV (Next TV) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 2001 07:35 Sporty ekstremalne (Extreme Sports) (16/20) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2000 08:00 Telezakupy 08:35 Jedną nogą w grobie (One foot in the Grave) (5/12) - serial komediowy, W.Brytania 1989, re?. Susan Belbin, wyk. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Angus Deayton, Doreen Mantle 08:50 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt:sprytne oszustwa (The Most Extreme) (6/13) - serial przyrodniczy, Nowa Zelandia 2002 09:55 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 10:25 Szukając pracy (Le ragioni del cuore) (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001, reż. Luca Manfredi, wyk. Irene Ferri, Sabrina Impacciatore, Luigi Diberti, Fioretta Mari, Pietrode Silva 12:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Izrael - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 13:00 Zauroczenie (Incantesimo) (70/104) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 14:00 Next TV (Next TV) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 2001 14:25 Sporty ekstremalne (Extreme Sports) (16/20) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2000 14:55 Studenci (Stiamo bene insieme) (16/16) - serial dla młodzieży, Włochy 2001, reż. Elisabetta Lodoli, wyk. Linda Celani, Eleonora D'Urso, Monica Comegna, Denis Fasolo 15:55 Babska ferajna - program rozrywkowy, za zgodą rodziców 16:20 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt:sprytne oszustwa (The Most Extreme) (6/13) - serial przyrodniczy, W.Brytania 17:15 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 17:25 Czekając na cud (Waiting for the Light) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Shirley McLaine, Teri Garr, Louis Guzzo, Hilary Wolf 19:05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't forget your passport): Izrael - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 20:00 Stare wygi (Greyhounds) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994, re?. Kim Manners, wyk. James Coburn, Robert Guillaume, Pat Morita, Dennis Weaver, Roxann Dawson 21:40 Inforama Tele5 - informacje i prognoza pogody 21:45 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) (23/33) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1999, reż. Anthony Atkins, wyk. Julie Stewart, Stephen McHattie, Tamara Craig Thomas, Gregory Calpakis, 22:40 Dzień z gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Hale i Pace - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Seks i zakupy - program erotyczny, tylko dla dorosłych 00:00 Walter Liberace - genialny showman (Liberace:Behind the Music) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. David Greene, wyk. Victor Garber, Saul Rubinek, Maureen Stapelton, Michael Wikes 01:30 Zakończenie programu 6:30 Angela Anakonda - kanadyjski serial animowany dla dzieci 6:55 Wyprawa na zachód - chiń.-szwajc.-franc. serial animowany dla dzieci 7:20 Kacper - ang. serial animowany dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 8:20 Warto wiedzieć 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Za sprawą samorządu-magazyn 9:05 Teleplotki 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 Pogodne lata - film 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę: Warmia - magazyn 12:15 To jest temat 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:45 Speed-mag. motoryzacyjny 13:00 Portrety 13:25 Nowe miasto-mag. publicystyczno-kulturalny 13:50 Rola-magazyn 14:05 U siebie-magazyn 14:25 Warto wiedzieć 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda - film dok. 15:30 Kurier, Pogoda 15:45 Kronika sportowa 16:00 Wiara i życie - magazyn 16:30 Kurier, Pogoda 16:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 17:15 To jest temat 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:25 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy 19:35 Sport 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport, Pogoda 23:00 W samą porę - film 0:40 Pandora i Bounty, statki marynarki brytyjskiej - film dokumentalny 1:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6:30 Angela Anakonda - kanadyjski serial animowany 7:00 Wyprawa na Zachód - chińsko-szwajcarsko-francuski serial animowany 7:30 Kurier, pogoda 7:45 Obiektyw 7:55 Koneser - informator kulturalny Dariusza Szady Borzyszkowskiego 8:00 Sami o Sobie - cz. białoruska 8:30 Kurier, pogoda 8:45 Sami o Sobie - cz. ukraińska 9:00 Teleplotki - tygodniowe informacje ze świata - z przymróżeniem oka] 9:30 Kurier, pogoda 9:45 Pogodne lata - film fabularny prod. francuskiej (1992) 11:30 Kurier, pogoda 11:45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę - magazyn turystyczny 12:15 To jest temat - reportaż 12:30 Kurier, pogoda 12:45 Łączy nas Polska - magazyn Józefa Wierzby o Polakach za wschodnią granicą 13:00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14:00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki pod redakcją ks. Jana Wierzbickiego i Tomasza Kuca 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda (3/26) - serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej (1999) 15:30 Kurier, pogoda 15:45 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 16:10 Łowcy faktów - magazyn reporterski Jerzego Kaliny 16:30 Kurier, pogoda 16:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17:15 To jest temat - reportaż 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki - tygodniowe informacje ze świata - z przymróżeniem oka (powt.) 18:00 Obiektyw 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier, Pogoda 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (5/7) - polski serial fabularny (1979) 19:35 Polska Liga Koszykówki 20:30 Kurier, pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - stronniczy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21:15 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier, pogoda 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Podlaski Magazyn Sportowy 22:30 Kurier, pogoda 22:45 Sport 23:00 W samą porę - film fabularny (za zgodą rodziców) 0:35 Pandora i Bouty - statki marynarki brytyjskiej - film dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 1:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane dla młodych widzów 08:00 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany (odc. 149) 08:25 Na swoje podobieństwo - film psychologiczny 09:20 Gejsza - komedia obyczajowa 11:20 Bez pamięci - komedia 12:45 Jak filmowano 'Siła i honor' - film dokumentalny 13:05 Podaj dalej - film obyczajowy 15:05 Drużyna asów - dramat obyczajowy 16:50 Neil Simon - wybuchy śmiechu na 23 piętrze - komedia 18:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 Przyjaciele 8 - serial komediowy (odc. 15) 19:55 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy 22:05 Przylądek strachu - thriller 00:10 Następny piątek - komedia 01:50 Projekt Frankenstein - film sf 03:20 Godzina za godziną - film obyczajowy 04:50 Wirtual Lain - serial animowany dla dorosłych 05:20 Przez 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny (odc. 15) left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Ślub po rosyjsku - komedia obyczajowa 08:00 Skradzione jutro - thriller 09:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cena sławy - film obyczajowy 12:55 Sara - film obyczajowy 14:50 Wspaniała Susan - komedia 16:25 Idealny podejrzany - thriller 18:05 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - film dla dzieci 19:35 Teletubbies 2 - serial animowany (odc. 154) 20:00 Trafiona zatopiona - komedia 21:35 Poranek kojota - komedia 23:10 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy 01:15 Jak filmowano 'Siła i honor' - film dokumentalny 01:30 Przybłęda - dramat obyczajowy 03:05 Luna Papa - dramat obyczajowy 04:50 Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska: Mecz: Villareal - Valencia 08:50 Mecz+Mecz 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska: Mecz Sochaux - Bastia 12:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska: Mecz: Bologna - Parma 14:55 Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland - FC Liverpool 19:05 Nic - dramat psychologiczny 20:25 Liga włoska: Mecz: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym 22:30 Sport+: magazyn lig zagranicznych 00:30 Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 02:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland - FC Liverpool 04:20 Liga włoska: Mecz: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku